A Shared History
by Sindie
Summary: This story explores how Iago and Jafar met, how their relationship changed over the years, to finally when Iago destroyed his old master. Jafar wasn't always as evil as he was in later years, and Iago wasn't always so jaded.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or any of the characters from it. That's Disney, folks!

**A Shared History**

**By Sindie**

Chapter One

Merchants' calls of fresh fish, finest jewelry, and succulent apples drifted across the marketplace, lost among the chatter of the milling crowd. The sun shone high in the sky, its heat beating down on the citizens without mercy.

A young boy dressed in tattered clothing of maybe six or seven years old skittered through the street, trying to hide in the shadows. He reached for a clump of grapes from the nearby fruit stand, only to be spotted by the vendor.

"Keep your filthy paws off my fruit, boy! I won't have you sullying the best fruit in Agrabah!"

"Yeah, right," the boy shot back, disappointed to be cheated out of his lunch. He slunk back into an alley and disappeared.

Next to the fruit stand, another vendor displayed an exotic array of animals, boasting of their rarity and quality. The seller of these unfortunate animals glared at the fruit vendor and hissed, "Do you want to keep it down? All this shouting is bad for business."

"Oh? And what do you call it when you holler for people to come see your pathetic display? It's called trying to make a sale, at least in my case," the fruit vendor challenged.

The animal vendor's ears turned red in annoyance. With a huff, he turned away from the insolent man and surveyed his collection. He stepped up to a small cage that housed a red parrot with blue tips on his wings. The bird's yellow eyes glared back at the man with intelligence behind them. He was cramped and unhappy, his life being wasted as a sideshow for passersby.

"You know what you're supposed to do, my fine feathered friend," the man said in a low and menacing voice to the bird, leaning down to look directly in the cage. "People love to hear it, and if you stop, well, you might just find I have no use for you."

"Awk! Polly wanna cracker?" the parrot squawked, pretending to be dumb. The unfortunate animal knew what was coming next. A dry and dusty cracker was shoved into his beak, and he automatically coughed, choking it down. Beside crackers, a bare minimum of water was given to him daily, so he was dehydrated and starved.

The parrot was half-tempted to bite the hand that fed him, but a tall and regally-dressed man standing in front of the stand caught his attention. As his yellow eyes drifted up to see the man better, the animal merchant turned around to see what the bird was looking at and put on an instant oily smile.

"My good man," he said in a voice as slithery as a snake. "What may I do for you? May I interest you in one of my fine animals?"

The man raised an eyebrow, rubbing his twisty-bearded chin in mock-consideration.

"The parrot," he finally uttered in a deep voice.

"What about him?" the merchant asked suspiciously.

"I want him."

"He's not for sale," the animal vendor protested. "His one and only job is to attract-"

The tall, thin man thrust a heavy bag of gold coins into the man's shocked hands. "I trust that will be enough?"

Examining the coins in awe, the merchant nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, yes… more than enough! Take the beast! He's all yours! Stupid bird, anyway…"

"Hmm," the darkly dressed man murmured, picking up the cage. He opened the door without pausing and held out his hand, coaxing the bird to step out.

Stunned, the parrot gazed curiously and cautiously at his apparent new owner. He had spent nearly his whole first year confined in that blasted cage, taken from his family at a very young age. His only experience with humans was the awful animal vendor and the idiotic customers who fawned over him like he was a prize to be won. Finally, the took a tentative step onto the man's long-fingered hand, and with a fluid motion, the man gently wrapped his other hand around his body and placed him on his shoulders, walking forever away from the animal seller.

The parrot sat on the man's shoulder, astonished at the view he had of the city. He idly wondered where the man lived, and as he made his way down the main street toward the palace gates, the bird was more surprised than ever to find out the man resided in the palace!

Several minutes later, when the tall man was alone in his chambers, he placed the bird on a table and smiled at him. The smile wasn't entirely unpleasant, but the man's long face and overhung upper lip were awkward.

"What should I call you?" he asked, looking shrewdly at the parrot.

The bird gazed back, trying to figure out whether this man knew there was intelligence behind his eyes. He waited for him to suggest a name, but after a minute, the man posed again, "Well, what should I call you? You know, what's your name?"

He was asking him? Then he must know!

"Iago," the parrot said in a subdued voice, looking down first before he met the man's gaze again.

"I am Jafar," he supplied. "As you may have wagered, I'm an important official in Agrabah. In fact, next to the sultan, I'm the next important man in the city. I'm the Grand Vizier."

Iago wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to all this. He was a bird. What did he knew of the running of a city and its officials?

"How- how did you know I could talk?" he asked instead.

"Let's just say I have a knack for noticing what most don't," Jafar said mysteriously. "No bird has the look in his eyes that you did when that ridiculous man was taunting you."

"Then… why did you free me?" Iago questioned, not understanding why anyone would suddenly care about his welfare. Hundreds of people had passed him by, some stopping to laugh at him as he called out his one line allowed by his insufferable ex-owner.

"Because I know what it's like to be treated like you're nothing… less than nothing, Iago. I could tell that in your eyes was a desire for something more, a need to prove yourself. What a waste of your intelligence to be stuffed in a cage. Believe it or not, I did not always reside in the palace. I started from humble beginnings, but I have worked my way up the ladder over the years. Besides, after all this time, I grow tired of talking to myself. I thought it might prove beneficial to have someone to share ideas with."

"Ideas?"

"The sultan entrusts me with a lot of responsibility for running the city. You, Iago, can help me make the right decisions. The man in charge is not always, shall we say, the ripest fig in the bunch."

"If he's not good at what he goes, why is he in charge?" Iago asked innocently.

"Because that is the way of things. Do I think I could do a better job? Of course, but as long as things remain as they are, that isn't likely to change."

"Do you want things to change?"

"Perhaps… in time."

Jafar smirked, then said, "Enough talk of that now. I'm afraid you will need to play the part of the dumb animal in front of others in the palace, but you are free to speak openly with me, as long as we are alone. Is that understood?"

"Uh, sure… but why?"

"You can't trust others, Iago, except as far as they can help get you what you want. I have had to learn that lesson the hard way, so I'm saving you a lot of time and energy by telling you now. Trust no one but me. I'm the one who saved you, and I will be the one who takes care of you. No more crackers, my friend. We live in the palace. It's time you enjoyed the finer things in life."

"You mean, I could taste… fruit?" Iago's mouth watered at the thought. He had longed to take a bite of an apple or a banana for months now, the sweet smell of the juicy fruit posed tantalizingly close at the stand next door to his cage.

Jafar laughed. "Fruit, baklava, hummus… whatever you like. Tomorrow we shall go into the marketplace and pick out of a perch for you, a proper resting place instead of that stuffy cage."

Iago preened. He smiled. On Jafar's shoulder, he watched the elegant scenery of the palace pass him by as his owner strode through the corridors to the dining hall. He spotted an overweight jolly man with a greying beard, dressed in white, and a young girl of about five years old sitting next to him.

"I still miss Mama," the girl was saying sadly.

Her father hugged her to him. "There, there, dearest. I do, too, Jasmine." Sultan looked up when Jafar entered and smiled.

"Ah, Jafar, good evening. And who's this fellow on your shoulder?"

"His name is Iago," Jafar said smoothly. "I'm afraid he doesn't say much… yet." Jafar gave Iago a meaningful look, so Iago just stared blankly ahead.

Jasmine stood, wiping at her face. She beamed at the bird. "Aw, he's beautiful! You must teach him a few words, Jafar! Can I help?"

"Perhaps," Jafar murmured, thinking no such thing would come to pass. He wasn't very fond of children.

Iago tried not to smile at the girl. From what he had heard, she had just lost her mother. Iago knew how that felt, having been taken from his family by force. She had also complimented him, and her voice was sweet and innocent. Beside him, he noticed Jafar's look of warning on his face. Iago didn't understand why Jafar didn't care for the girl, but he didn't pry.

During dinner, Iago only ate whatever Jafar offered him, but afterward, when the sultan and the princess were gone, and most of the food had been cleared away, a fruit bowl remained.

"You can drop the act now, Iago. It's safe." Jafar gestured toward the fruit, and Iago eagerly leapt from his shoulder to the table.

"I can… really?"

Jafar nodded, half-smiling.

Iago never had been given such opportunity. His new master was kind and generous, and as Iago took a bite into an apple for the first time, he thought Jafar was more of a friend than a master. It was a word he had only heard, a concept he couldn't grasp, but as he wiped the apple's juices from his beak, he felt wanted by someone else for the first time in his short life. That, Iago supposed, had to be friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the next several months, Iago grew accustomed to palace life. It didn't take long for him to relish in the comfort of what Jafar called "the finer things in life." Sleeping on his own perch or on soft pillows stacked high, never being starved or thirsty, and having someone who he could call a friend were wonderful.

Jafar gave Iago free reign of the palace and the menagerie. He instructed the parrot to remain within the palaces walls, however. Iago had no interest in leaving now that he lived here. He pushed memories of being cramped in a tiny cage, sweating, and dying of hunger and thirst far from his mind.

Most afternoons Jafar would be busy with the sultan in meetings. Iago sometimes sat on Jafar's shoulders, but the meetings were dull and boring. Diplomats from other kingdoms were always coming and going, and Iago didn't care to remember their names or where they were from. He was a bird. What did human affairs have to do with him?

Instead of attending the meetings with his master and friend, Iago explored the palace. One afternoon, he discovered Princess Jasmine's room as he was flying down a corridor. He stopped and landed right outside her door and looked at the young princess. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book and looking none too happy about it.

Jasmine heard the rustle of wings and drew her attention to the doorway. A smile spread across her face when she spotted Iago sitting there. She placed the book aside and padded over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Oh, hello there," she greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Iago parroted back. He had learned the art of mimicking the people around him to the point of playing the dumb animal part too well.

Jasmine giggled. "No, I don't suppose you'd really answer me. Would you like to visit?" She reached out a small hand.

Iago forced himself not to smile. He looked at the hand and stepped onto it. Pleased, Jasmine brought him into her room and placed him on her nightstand.

"It's nice to have a friend, even if it's only a bird," she said sadly. "You see, Iago, everyone thinks being a princess is so great, but it's not. I have to do what everyone else tells me to do, and I have to study this stupid stuff…" She made a face at the book lying on her bed. "It's boring and, ugh… I just wish I had someone to talk to. My father is great and all, but I miss my mama. She died, you know, not long before you came to the palace. You would've liked her. She was so kind and so smart and so beautiful!"

Jasmine sniffed and wiped at her nose, shaking her head.

"So beautiful," Iago said back, echoing her words, but his eyes were intent on the little girl before him.

I think you're beautiful, he thought.

Jasmine laughed a bit at the parrot's line, but when her eyes met his, she stared at him for a long time.

"You know, a part of me almost thinks you can understand me," she admitted. "But that's silly. Birds can't really talk." Sighing, she continued, "I guess you'd better go. I have to get back to my studies. Please visit me again?"

Iago refrained from nodding, but he landed on her shoulder before flying away, hoping that she might understand his message.

After that first encounter, Iago spent more and more afternoons with Jasmine. Most times, the princess would sit and read quietly while he perched on her shoulder and learned to read along in his head, or sometimes he sat on her nightstand, keeping quiet vigilance over her. She would often share her deepest desires for friendship and memories of her mother with him, trusting him with her secrets. Being with Jasmine was much better than sitting through pointless and tedious meeting after meeting.

One afternoon, however, shortly after Iago arrived, Jafar entered the room. Jasmine looked up in shock.

"Jafar!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, Princess, when I noticed my parrot was in here with you. I hope he isn't bothering you?" Jafar looked at Iago curiously, but also distrustfully.

"Not at all," Jasmine replied sweetly. "He comes in here all the time."

Iago cringed, afraid to meet Jafar's gaze. He felt the man's eyes on him, and Iago grew unsettled. Something about the situation felt wrong.

"Hmm, well, as long as he isn't a nuisance… I suppose it is fine."

Jafar left without another word, and Iago released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Jasmine's eyes drifted to the parrot in that moment, and her suspicions were confirmed.

"You do know what's going on," she said. "Oh, but this is exciting! I can tell by your gestures, even if you can't talk. Have you been understanding what I've been telling you this whole time?"

"This whole time," Iago echoed, not wishing to give himself away. He pretended to stare off blankly in the distance, no trace of intelligence.

But Jasmine knew better.

Surprisingly, Jafar didn't mention the incident in Jasmine's room when they were alone later that day. Iago was relieved, but still worried that he had done something to upset his one friend. Or was Jasmine also his friend now, even if he couldn't talk with her?

A few days later, the usual routine of visiting Jasmine in the afternoon began like any other. Iago arrived at her room around the same time as most days, and by now, he realized that by the keeping of this schedule alone, Jasmine would have long ago known that he wasn't stupid.

He entered her room to find her sobbing into a pillow, her little shoulders shaking. Landing next to her, he hesitated before placing a wing on her back. Feeling the gentle brush of feathers, Jasmine withdrew her face from the pillow and turned glassy eyes on Iago.

"Hi, Iago," she said softly. "Thanks for coming. Today is… it's been a year since Mama died. I feel so alone. Father never lets me leave the palace. Oh, Iago, I hate it! I wish I had someone to talk to, someone who understands."

"I- I understand," Iago stuttered without thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth, he covered his beak. He meant to mimic, but "I understand" was a lot different from "who understands."

Jasmine's eyes grew large in shock. "You- you can talk? I mean, really and truly talk?"

Figuring it was too late to change anything, Iago nodded sheepishly.

"So, this whole time… you really have understood what I've said? Why- why didn't you say anything sooner?" The hurt was evident in the young princess's voice.

"I couldn't; I'm sorry," Iago said hastily. "I'm not supposed to talk to anyone except Jafar. Oh, when he finds out, he's not gonna like this. Can you keep a secret?"

Jasmine crossed her fingers over her heart. "Princess's honor," she swore. "You have my word. I've trusted you with my secrets, so of course you can trust me with yours. Oh, but this is wonderful! I finally have a friend I can talk to, and he can talk back to me!"

"Hey, you might wanna keep your voice down," Iago hissed, growing agitated. As much as he liked Jasmine, he didn't wish for the whole palace to know their secret.

"Sorry," Jasmine whispered, blushing.

Iago calmed. His temper, he realized, had developed a tendency to grow shorter the longer he lived here. In growing so accustomed to living well, when he didn't have things that he preferred, Iago found himself easily annoyed and vocalizing his frustrations to Jafar.

"Your mother," Iago said, going back to the earlier topic, "I get it. I lost my mother, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did she die?"

"No, I… I was kidnapped as a little bird. Before coming here, I was locked in a cage and told to perform for the customers by the man who sells animals in the marketplace. I owe Jafar a lot."

"That you do," came a deep and menacing voice.

Iago gasped, feeling the feathers stick up on the back of his neck. He pivoted toward the door to find Jafar standing there, glowering darkly at the pair of them. The Grand Vizier entered the room in a swirl of red and black robes and was upon the pair like a viper ready to strike.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Knowing the gig was up, Iago swallowed nervously. He had never seen his master like this. "Jafar, isn't not what it looks like," he tried to deny. "No one else knows."

"It's exactly what it looks like," Jafar accused, pointing a long, bony finger at Iago. "I trusted you, and you betrayed my trust. These afternoon conversations are at an end. Say goodbye to your princess friend, Iago."

"What?" Iago asked in alarm, flapping in front of the scared princess. "No!"

Jafar moved his snake staff to the side before Iago could deflect its red eyes from holding Jasmine in a trance.

"You will forget all of this, Princess," Jafar intoned. "You will stay away from Iago. He is nothing but a dumb bird. None of this ever happened."

"None of this ever happened," Jasmine parroted back, her large brown eyes staring blankly into those of the snake staff.

Iago wanted to scream, but what could he do? Fear gripped him.

Jafar grabbed Iago furiously around the neck and pulled him out of the room before Jasmine came to. Iago struggled to breathe during the whole walk back to the chamber he shared with Jafar, and only after the doors slammed shut in a clamoring bang, did Jafar release him.

Iago fell to the floor, coughing and holding his neck, trying to massage away the pain. When he regained his composure, anger shot through Iago like a red hot poker.

"What d'you think you're doing, Jafar?" he yelled. "Why're you being such a- a jerk?"

Jafar glared daggers at Iago from his place high above. "Don't you dare mouth off at me, you ungrateful little-" But Jafar caught himself and forced an unnatural calm into his voice. "My dear Iago, you must learn. I suppose I have been too lenient in allowing you to roam the palace freely on your own, but I trusted you, do you not see? I took you in and cared for you. I only ever asked you to follow one simple rule: to talk only to me. Was that so hard to follow?"

"I just- I'm sorry, okay? But she was lonely and sad. I didn't see the harm."

"You don't now, but the princess will be ruler of Agrabah one day. Her father wouldn't be able to do half the job he does as ruler of the city without my help. It's become obvious to me over the years that a man like him simply shouldn't be ruling the city, nor any in his line. The whole lot of them must be stopped."

Iago was speechless. "What are you sayin'?"

"I must take the throne, but the timing must be right. This isn't going to happen overnight, Iago, and if you are to be by my side as my confidant, I must be able to trust you. You will start attending the meetings with me again and learning the ways of the world. It's a cruel and unfair place. You must make your own name if you want to be taken seriously."

"And the princess?" Iago asked in a small voice.

"She won't remember the time she spent with you. She will avoid you at all costs from now on."

Iago's heart clenched. What Jafar said about the world being cruel and unfair, that was how Iago felt about Jafar in that moment. For the first time, he resented him. He feared him.

"You hurt me," Iago muttered.

"I am sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to grab you so tightly," Jafar replied, almost sounding apologetic.

"I didn't mean that, you jerk," Iago shot back. "And don't call me friend."

Iago flew out of the room. Jafar watched him go, but didn't pursue him.

He will be back, Jafar thought smugly. He's become too dependent on me not to.

Sure enough, an hour later, Iago returned to his and Jafar's room. He landed grudgingly on his perch and folded his wings over his chest.

"Fine," he sighed. "Have it your way. I don't have to like it, though."

"You will grow to like my way in time, Iago. Of that I have no doubt."

Jafar ran his spindly fingers through Iago's feathers and chuckled. Unsettled, Iago laughed, afraid to show any weakness, for the maniacal edge to Jafar's laughter gave him pause to think that his master was changing into someone dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Jafar had promised, Jasmine avoided Iago. It was with a heavy heart that Iago watched the young princess catch his eye for a moment, only to quickly divert her gaze and turn on her heel. She also avoided Jafar, so for Iago, that was one good thing that had come out of the unfortunate incident. It was almost as if she subconsciously knew he was responsible for her avoidance of Iago and remembered, buried deeply, what he had done to her.

As the months passed, Iago fell into line with Jafar's command. He sat on his master's broad shoulders meeting after meeting, trying to keep from falling asleep. The sultan developed an awful habit of stuffing dry, stale crackers down Iago's beak whenever he saw him, especially if the parrot mimicked. Much to Iago's chagrin, Jafar seemed to find genuine amusement in this, chuckling every time and remarking sometimes how wonderful it was that the sultan "had a way with dumb animals."

A mixture of fear of Jafar's wrath and guilt over feeling like he owed Jafar for taking him in when no one else would kept Iago down. He kept his fiery spirit and frequently mouthed off to Jafar, but Jafar usually chuckled at the harmless bird, ignored him, or spoke in that annoyingly calm voice meant to push Iago further over the breaking point.

Although Jafar hadn't threatened Iago or mistreated him after the episode of talking to Jasmine, the half-crazed look in the sorcerer's eyes scared Iago into submission. Iago knew his words were pointless when he ranted, but he had no one else to rave to!

On the upside, Jafar gave Iago any indulgence he desired. Palace life was luxurious. Iago was living comfortably and should have wanted for nothing, except the niggling feeling deep inside told him otherwise. As much as he longed to call Jafar a friend at times, he couldn't forget what he had done to Jasmine, to him.

Despite Iago's reservations, as months turned into years, Iago grew lazy of mind and sadly indifferent to those around him. Sealed off from the rest of the world because he couldn't talk to anyone but Jafar, lacking friendship, and becoming spoiled to the point where his once kinder nature was turning rotten, Iago was bitter, jaded, cynical, temperamental, and selfish… and excessively greedy.

Jafar, for his part, slowly bided his time for his takeover of the kingdom. His quest for magical artifacts grew steadily, and Iago often found himself accompanying Jafar on a mission to procure another. His own knowledge of all things magical increased as he absorbed everything Jafar witnessed and studied. To Iago, the magical stuff was much more interesting than the boring political meetings.

Their latest journey found them in a quaint seaside village. Iago was hot and dehydrated; not used to these sensations, he was especially moody when they entered the village on horseback after three days of travel.

"It's about time," Iago muttered, shaking his feathers. He lifted his wings and made a face. "Ugh! I could use a dip in a birdbath right about now."

"In time, Iago," Jafar intoned. "We must first inquire after what we came here for."

"Which is?" Iago asked impatiently.

"The Orb of Mackinaw," Jafar said. "It has many properties, some of which involve genies."

"What d'you need a genie for?"

"Why, the wishes, of course. I was hoping the Orb might lead me to a genie if there is a connection."

"Yeah, yeah, great," Iago groused sarcastically. "Can we maybe grab lunch first and then go off gallivanting for some mystical, mythical orb?"

"Very well," Jafar growled, his false placid demeanor briefly falling.

He hitched his horse to the nearest post and found the closest restaurant, not seeming to care what they served. Being that they were by the sea, the restaurant served seafood. Agrabah didn't often sell much other than fish, and even when the vendors claimed the catches fresh, any sensible citizen knew the fish were at least two days old by the time they reached the city.

"Clam chowder," Iago read on the menu from Jafar's shoulder. "Never heard of it."

"Then allow me to enlighten you," Jafar replied in a whisper.

They were seated in a dark corner, purposefully removed from most of the patrons. Jafar never liked to attract attention, especially when he risked speaking with Iago in public. Most of the time, others shot skeptical, curious, or confused looks his way, perhaps imagining him crazy for speaking to a bird.

"Clam chowder is made from clams, a mollusk from the sea, much like a mussel. The base is creamy. It's salty and quite good."

"Our clam chowder is the best in the area," the waiter boasted, suddenly making his presence known at the table.

Jafar remained unconvinced. Every place they visited, some merchant was always trying to sell their wares or services, based on the unprovable, hyperbolic fact that they were the best in the land.

He glanced sidelong at Iago, who looked back and gave a minute shrug.

"Oh, very well. Why not?" Jafar mused. If he didn't care for it, he could always send it back and order something else.

Satisfied, the waiter nodded and took the drink order. Jafar decided a glass of wine wouldn't go amiss, even though most in this part of the world didn't partake in alcoholic beverages for religious reasons. Jafar's religion was worshiping himself, so he followed no rules but his own meandering, sliding moral code.

He sipped at the wine while waiting for the soup, which didn't take long. Iago perched on the table next to the food and breathed in the delicious fragrance. Jafar tipped some of the soup into a smaller cup for his parrot.

Iago picked the cup up and drank. His eyes lit up as a smile spread across his beak.

"This is real good," he raved happily.

"Yes, it is, but do keep your voice down," Jafar hissed.

Iago frowned. At least eating would give him ample reason to stay quiet for the next few minutes, but when he was done with the soup, he was thirsty.

"Good, but salty. Something to drink wouldn't go amiss, ya know," he grumbled.

Before Jafar had a chance to reply, Iago grabbed the wine goblet and drank. In the desire to quench his thirst, he took a long pull on the liquid. Never having had alcohol before, the effects were quick to affect the poor bird. Due to his small size as well, it didn't take much wine for Iago to become intoxicated. He hiccuped, drawing Jafar's attention.

"Say, Jafar," Iago slurred. "Whaddaya say we get s'more of tha' good stuff?" He tried pointing at the wine, but his wing was off by several degrees.

Jafar glowered. "I think not. I also think our visit here is at an end." Jafar slammed some coins down on the table and picked Iago up, irritated.

When they were back outside, the drunkenness was working full force on Iago. The bird grabbed hold of Jafar's head to steady himself on his shoulder and was jabbering away.

"Ooo, lookie here, Jafar!" Iago exclaimed, pointing at a merchant selling all manner of hats. "Wouldn't a nice, uh… turban be jus' great for me? Huh, huh?" Iago giggled like a child and turned to see what else was nearby. "Ooo, jewels! Ya know I like 'em! A ruby necklace'd go great wit' my color."

Thoroughly annoyed at this point, Jafar clamped Iago's beak shut with his hand. "Be quiet!" he whispered, his slanted eyes darting nervously around the marketplace. Most people were too busy going about their affairs to even notice a talking parrot.

Jafar returned to his horse and withdrew a waterskin. Thrusting the skin into Iago's wings, he hissed, "Drink. That will sober you up, you stupid bird."

Jafar pulled the horse down an abandoned alley, not wishing to draw attention.

If Iago had been sober, he would have taken offense at the blow to his intellect, but in his condition, he just doubled over in laughter. He took the waterskin and drank some water, although most of it spilled down his body and soaked Jafar's robe.

"There, you have had your bath you were complaining about when we arrived," Jafar growled, snatching the waterskin away. "You embarrass me, Iago. You're supposed to be my right-hand bird, and instead you're making a mockery of both of us."

"Well, excuse me," Iago drawled, the alcohol beginning to wear off. He crossed his wings over his chest. "Maybe if you'd let me talk to other people besides your royal self, I'd be… hmmm, happier?"

"Happier?" Jafar echoed in astonishment, then grew angry. "You ungrateful, little cur! Have you forgotten who has cared for you all these years? Five years, to be exact? If it weren't be me-"

"Yes, yes, I know," interrupted Iago hotly. "I'd still be in a cage at the bazaar squawking, 'Polly wanna cracker?'!"

"Sometimes I wish I would have settled for an animal who couldn't talk back," Jafar lamented, rolling his eyes. At times like this, he didn't bother arguing further with the parrot. Forcing himself to calm again, Jafar said, "We came here for a reason. Let's return to our mission and be on our way."

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Iago grumbled with a frown.

Jafar tied his horse up again and sought out the house of a sorceress. The crone answered the door with a mostly toothless grin, one eye larger than the other and her face lined with so many wrinkles, her mouth was almost lost in them.

"Yes? May I help you?" she simpered.

"Are you the one who I have had correspondence with?" Jafar inquired. "I am Jafar of Agrabah, and I have written to one Madgia."

"That would be me, dearie. Do come in, and I'll see what I can do for you… for a price."

Jafar scowled and dropped a bag of coins in the crone's out-stretched claws. She opened the bag and bit into a coin to be sure of its authenticity. Jafar bared his teeth at her insolence, but remained quiet. He wanted the information she had.

"Good," Madgia crooned, ushering them farther into her dark and dank abode.

Iago would have curled his lip at the odor of the place if he had lips, but as Jafar strode through the cramped quarters, the bird took in his surroundings for anything of value. Jars containing various animal parts did not appeal to him, however. The books were so dusty and reeked of mildew, Iago didn't think they had any worth, either.

Finally, the old lady stopped and gestured for Jafar to take a seat at a rickety chair by a worn wooden table. She pulled a rolled map from some hidden crevice of her person Iago didn't care to ponder further and laid the parchment on the table.

She pointed to a landform on it. "The Cave of Mackinaw on the Isle of Mackinaw houses the Orb of Mackinaw."

Do I detect a pattern here? Iago thought sardonically.

"Yes, yes," Jafar said eagerly. "And this orb, what are its properties? You mentioned something about genies?"

"The orb is the only known cure-all for genies," the crone explained. "Fat lot of good it'll do you without a sick genie. You have to pass three insidious obstacles to even get to it, and of course, no one has ever succeeded."

Jafar groaned. "Then you're telling me I have wasted my time in coming here? You promised me information on genies. This-"

"-is information on genies," the crone harshly interrupted. "Now, if that is all." She stood, making it clear that she wished them to leave.

"No," Jafar growled, standing and towering over her. "You will tell me what I desire to know."

"Anything... for a price," Madgia insisted, not cowed into submission.

"No. I have given you gold. You will hold up your end of the bargain." Jafar raised his snake staff and aimed it at the unsuspecting woman. Just as it had several years ago with Jasmine, Iago watched as it mesmerized the lady.

"You will tell me where I can find a genie," Jafar intoned, his eyes and those of the snake boring into her.

"I will tell you where you can find a genie," she replied in an airy voice. She blinked. "Ah, yes… why, the Cave of Wonders, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Damn and blast!" Jafar cursed as he stormed into his lab at the palace. He slammed the door shut, and a resounding bang echoed throughout the entire cavity.

Iago flew to his cage, which had been in the lab since before he came to live here. He kept odds and ends in it, mostly little bobbles he had picked up on their travels. He knew to keep silent when his master was like this, although he still made the occasional mistake of uttering a retort and then paying for it seconds later by being grabbed, choked, and shaken. Over the years, Iago had simply grown to obey Jafar's orders without question, lest he suffer the consequences, and in the back of his mind, he wanted to believe that Jafar actually cared about him on some level. So, as long as he didn't do anything to anger his master, their relationship was fine… good, even. Besides, Iago had everything he could ever want living in the palace, so he merely sat there as he watched Jafar bang about the room in a fit of rage.

Jafar tore several books down from their shelves, opening some and running a bony finger crazily fast through the pages, before banging them shut again.

"There must be some way of finding this elusive Cave of Wonders," he snarled in a low voice. He was no longer screaming, but when his voice went deathly quiet, it was scarier.

"Of course there is," Iago agreed. "You always find out what you want, boss. Does this mean another trip in the near future?" he ventured, testing the waters.

Jafar growled, then groaned. "Alas, not any time too soon." He slid to the floor in almost defeat, all the energy gone out of him. "You have been by my side all these long and dull years, Iago. You know how hard I have tried. You see how that dolt continues to rule the city incompetently. Why, without me, Agrabah would fall to pieces. I should be on the throne, not him. With a genie, it would be as simple as wishing for it. I feel like I'm this close." Jafar held up his hand, his thumb and forefinger millimeters apart for emphasis. "But there are too many duties I must attend to before I can go on another jaunt. If I didn't care so much about obtaining my dream, I would say to hell with the city, but I can't raise any suspicion whilst in my position."

"Hey, maybe I could, you know, scout the city for info?" Iago suggested, eager for any reason to leave the palace walls and explore. Even though he loved living here, a part of him still felt like a prisoner because he wasn't allowed to leave unless he was with Jafar. No matter how luxurious and elegant the prison, a prison is still a prison.

Jafar played with his bread, twisting the thin strands around his fingers. He seemed to be considering it, and Iago tried not to get his hopes up. Finally, Jafar replied, "Very well, but you will speak to no one. You are easy to hide, as you are small, so keep yourself secluded. If word gets back to me that you have disobeyed me-"

Iago didn't need Jafar to finish that statement. He held up his wings, saying, "All right, all right, I get the drift! You've made your point! You won't regret it, boss."

"Hmm, let us hope not… for both our sakes," Jafar replied darkly. He smirked and beckoned Iago to him. "Come, Iago. It is nearing dinner time, and it wouldn't do to be late. The sultan will be curious to know how our trip went. He thinks it was simply to scope out the village for possible trade. Little does he know the true reasons." He laughed maniacally.

Jafar's laughter was one of those attributes that Iago noticed had grown crazier over the years. Iago joined in for the thrill of the moment, losing himself to the brainless activity of roaring uncontrollably at the misfortunes of others. It was far easier to join Jafar than not, lest Jafar have any reason to turn on the parrot.

After dinner, the palace was quieting down for the evening. When Iago saw Jasmine as Jafar brushed past her, the princess purposefully looked the other way.

"Good evening, Princess," Jafar said with false sincerity. "I trust you're doing well?"

Jasmine was forced to stop in her tracks. She turned toward Jafar, who was at least two feet taller than her, but she still avoided his eyes. She was unnerved in his presence.

"Good evening, Jafar," she returned stiffly. "I'm as well as a princess can be. Thank you for asking."

She pivoted to leave, but Jafar stopped her with a hand to the shoulder. Jasmine froze and visibly tensed under his watch.

"How are those etiquette lessons paying off? Hmm?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Why, you're on the verge of womanhood, Princess, and it wouldn't do for a young lady such as yourself to come across the wrong way. Before you know it, you will have suitors lining up for your hand."

Jasmine stepped away, repulsed by Jafar's touch, and deftly shrugged off his hand. She glared at him. "I'm eleven years old. I've been having lessons since before I can remember, so of course I know them inside and out. I would say the more important thing to consider when it comes to how I treat others is how they treat me in return. Now, if that is all, good night!"

Jasmine's large, dark eyes fell on Iago for a moment before she turned to leave, and in that instant, the parrot could have sworn she was silently pleading with him. He gazed at her indifferently, his old feelings for her welfare long repressed. Once she was out of earshot, Iago dropped the dumb animal act.

"What a spoiled, little brat," he complained. "I don't know how much longer I can take havin' to put up with her and her stupid father with his stupid crackers!"

"If you find out any information on the Cave of Wonders, hopefully not much longer," Jafar replied with an edge to his voice.

Iago chuckled, and the pair exchanged equally devious smiles as they returned to their chambers for the night.

The following morning after breakfast, Jafar strode into the menagerie with Iago perched on his shoulder. This early in the day, there was no one else about the gardens, so they had the privacy they afforded.

"Now, you will have all day, until dinner, to scour the city for any information on this elusive Cave of Wonders," Jafar instructed the parrot. "You understand that it's imperative you don't draw attention to yourself, and under no circumstances are you allowed to talk in public."

Iago nodded, half-annoyed at being lectured at like a small child and half-elated to be on his own, for once, in the city. "Yeah, yeah, I got it," he said shortly. "I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be in front of everyone else," he finished sourly.

"It is because you are, in fact, not stupid of mind that I wish for your true intelligence to remain secret," Jafar replied smoothly. "Should anyone get the notion that you are capable of human speech and understanding, they might pay a pretty price for you, and I would be without my assistant in this most important mission. Now, I ask you, where would that leave me?"

Iago was silently stunned by the hidden compliment in all of Jafar's self-talk. Everything came back to being about what Iago could do for Jafar, though.

"Have no concerns, boss," Iago said snidely, mock-bowing, "your wish is my command."

Before Jafar could utter a single word, Iago took off in flight. He easily scaled the palace walls and was entering Agrabah proper in no time at all. As he took the next several minutes to revel in his freedom, Iago wondered why he hadn't risked leaving sooner. Was it fear of the repercussions if Jafar caught him, or had he simply grown too attached to the palace lifestyle, to doing his master's bidding? A part of him realized, glumly, that this supposed newfound freedom was merely a teasing nibble of a delicious delicacy, to be snatched ruthlessly away from him the following instant. He was only fooling himself if he actually believed he was free at all.

Since he had all day, Iago was in no particular hurry to carry out Jafar's mission. He had his own ideas, after all, and for once, he was going to do what he wanted. Iago landed on the roof of one of the buildings lining the main street, where vendors were just opening up shop for the day. He spotted a boy slightly older than Jasmine huddling in the shadows of a nearby alley. When the bread merchant's back was turned, the skinny boy slunk out of the darkness and grabbed a loaf of bread and was gone before anyone noticed. The thief's agility was impressive, Iago had to admit. Iago could have anything he desired living in the palace, but none of the sultan's gold was his own.

Iago shook his head at the situation, disgusted with himself for being entertained by a street rat. The kid was a leech living on the streets, and it was people like him would needed to be crushed underfoot by those in power. As Jafar had said many times, he grew weary of pandering to the sultan and to those who were worthless in the city. Helping those who were too feeble to help themselves was a waste of time, effort, resources, and money.

Iago scoffed in the boy's direction and took off in flight again. If Jafar and he could raise themselves up from poverty and nothingness, then so could others like that silly child. The orphan boy had no desire to even try to do better and only stole to keep alive. It was pitiful and weak.

Then Iago's eyes fell on the jeweler's stand.

Now, that's more like it, he thought. If you're gonna steal somethin', at least make it good.

Iago knew he was entitled to whatever he wished. His position in the palace on the shoulders of the second most powerful man (really, the most powerful man) in Agrabah was one of prestige and honor, and if he wanted something, he would take it.

He flew down in a dive and made to snatch a sapphire and emerald necklace with his talons, but the jewelry merchant chose that moment to turn in Iago's direction.

"Blasted vermin! Flying rat!" he bellowed, raising a dagger from his belt. "Be off with you!"

Iago squawked and changed direction at the last possible moment, the blade taking off a few tail feathers. He found the closest rooftop and landed, angered at being caught and irritated that he hadn't gotten what he wanted.

"Stupid merchant," he complained to himself. "How's a bird supposed ta get what he wants, yet a street rat has no trouble at all?"

"No, it's mine, Amal!" a young boy's voice suddenly shouted.

Shocked out of his annoyance, Iago gazed down into an alley below. Two boys were scrapping over a loaf of bread, and Iago immediately recognized one as the boy who stole said loaf just minutes ago.

"You're not the only one who's starving, Aladdin!" the other boy shot back, kicking at him.

"You already had your breakfast," Aladdin protested. "Now it's my turn. At least I don't steal when I don't have to!"

Amal snorted. "Oh, yes, because you're so noble!" he sneered. "A noble street rat, how rich! I steal what's rightfully mine because I want it and won't let anyone or anything, least of all some stupid and worthless sense of pride, stand in my way! Those stupid merchants would just as soon cut our hands off. What do they care about our lot? Life's not fair, and we were born low, but that doesn't mean we have to stay that way. You're pathetic if you think you can get rich and important any other way than by getting ahead by any means necessary."

Aladdin tugged the bread away from Amal and shook his head at his old friend. "You think you know everything. Listen to yourself, Amal."

Just then, a red parrot darted from out of nowhere and grabbed the loaf away from both of the boys, flying out of their reach.

"Hey, that's mine!" shrieked Aladdin. "Bring it back!"

Amal laughed. "It seems even the birds can do better than you, Aladdin."

Iago flew out of earshot and landed on an even taller building this time. He examined the loaf and snorted disdainfully. It was day-old and stale, as hard as a copper.

"This is what they were fighting over?" he asked in disgust, throwing the bread down. "Worthless street rats bitterin' over worthless crumbs. Ha! At least the one seemed to have the right idea about gettin' ahead. As for that other one, that Aladdin kid, scum like him doesn't even deserve to eat. He has nothin', and less than nothin' is what he'll have by the time Jafar's ruling the roost."

Iago laughed at his self-assured wisdom and decided it was time to focus on the mission. He flew over the city, getting an idea of the layout: the area where the poor and beggars lived, the middle class housing, and the thieves' quarters. Of any of these, the thieves' quarters was the best possibility for finding out what he needed. Thieves were lowly, sure, but they were often cunning and could have useful knowledge on the whereabouts of treasure.

Iago knew he hadn't been doing the best job at remaining inconspicuous, so he kept to the shadows and surveyed the streets for several minutes. He watched the comings and goings of mostly thieves. Most were dressed in rags. Those ones, Iago turned his beak up at. They were likely of no value for finding out much of anything. If a thief were successful, he wouldn't be clothed like a street rat.

After some time, Iago noticed a pattern: the more well-off thieves tended to walk eastward. Iago followed a pair at a distance and observed as they entered a plain wooden door. How to get access? Iago noted a woman among the thieves, which was rare, and he ducked into her purse when she stopped at the door, awaiting entrance.

"Who goes there? State your name and intention," said a gruff voice behind the door as a deep-set pair of shrewd eyes glared through a small opening in the wood.

"My name is Alara, and I come bearing good fortune to any who seek it," the woman returned haughtily.

Her head was covered, and from the look of her, she was missing a few teeth.

"You do not belong to this establishment, witch," the thief manning the door shot back, appraising her tattered clothing with contempt.

"I am no witch," Alara declared. "I am a proven fortune-teller. I have practiced the dark arts many a year, and I merely seek a few willing participants who long for riches. I trust I have come to the right place? If you do not wish to give five minutes of your time, I will seek interested customers elsewhere."

The man standing behind Alara recognized her. "She speaks the truth, Fashid. Let her in. She read my fortune last year, and you can plainly see that I have come into good circumstances." He referred to his well-off manner of dress.

Alara glanced behind her demurely and offered the man a smile. "Many thanks, my good sir."

The man barked a laugh. "I am no 'good sir,' fortune-teller, but I do enjoy the benefits of your crystal ball."

"Very well," Fashid growled, opening the door to allow them entrance. He glowered down at Alara. "But if this is a wild goose chase, you will find my patience grows thin and my blade grows anxious to spill blood."

Alara wasn't cowed. "You won't be disappointed, I assure you. May I do the honor of starting with telling your fortune?"

Inside the purse, Iago shrunk down as small as possible as Alara's hands reached for her crystal ball. He was given the perfect vantage point when she placed the purse on the table next to the ball, and he stared out from its confines, hopeful he had been graced with the good fortune today to have found the next step for their mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'm tellin' ya, Jafar, she was the real deal, the Real McCoy," Iago insisted.

Iago had just finished telling his master about his day in Agrabah, most importantly his findings in the thieves' quarters. He conveniently left out any mention of his foray in the marketplace. What Jafar didn't know wouldn't hurt him, although, most likely, wouldn't hurt Iago. The parrot didn't want to imagine what Jafar would do to him if he knew he had revealed himself into front of others when he had been given the specific mission of remaining inconspicuous.

"Most interesting," Jafar replied smooth, stroking his twisted beard. He had been skeptical of Iago's tale on its first telling and demanded a second regaling of the story. "It seems only fitting that I visit this establishment myself, perhaps in disguise, and see what I find. I have only to ask this fortune-teller, and she will reveal what I wish to know."

"Yeah, well, good luck finding her again," Iago muttered, not thinking as the words left his mouth.

Whipping his head around, Jafar hissed, "What was that?"

"Uh, she… I didn't get the impression, boss, that she'd really been there before. I don't think she's from around here and all…"

Iago shrank back some. Jafar's glare alone could have killed if he had the power to shoot magic from his eyes.

"Can't you do anything right, you blasted bird?" Jafar accused.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Iago shot back in a hissy. He didn't take well to being insulted. "What was I supposed to do? You told me not to speak to anyone."

Jafar forced his demeanor back to calm, although Iago wasn't fooled. The sorcerer had been more and more on edge lately. He was getting impatient.

"I will still go there myself and find out what I can. If I ask the right questions, I'll be sure to get the right answers. Seeing as tomorrow is Saturday, it's essentially my day off, so I shan't be missed at the palace. We will leave a daybreak and return when I am satisfied."

Iago didn't argue further. He went to sleep that night with the distinct impression that Jafar would be successful. The man had his unique ways of getting what he wanted, and when Jafar was determined, he would stop at nothing to prove fruitful in his endeavors.

The following morning, after his ablutions, Jafar dressed in a dark cloak with a simple rope tied around his disgustingly skinny waist. Without his turban and robes, he appeared much less intimidating. Iago smirked inwardly upon seeing his master's bald head. He sometimes forgot what Jafar looked like without his usual attire. He really was quite ugly: a scrawny, lanky man with angular facial features and very little hair, and what little hair he had was oily. Jafar pulled the hood up, covering his pate and turned to Iago with a scowl.

"Is something amusing, Iago?" he inquired smoothly, an undertone of menace present.

Iago drew a vacant face, realizing his must have released a chuckle without knowing it.

"Nothing at all. It's just… you look so different, sir."

"That is the point of a disguise, you stupid bird. Now, come on. Let's be off before the sultan or that spoiled brat of his see us."

Iago frowned and flew to Jafar's shoulder. For now, he held his tongue, but if the rude remarks kept coming, he would have something to say about it. Iago remained silent as they made their way through the empty palace hallways and down to the gate into the city proper. The marketplace was vacant. In a few minutes, the vendors would begin setting up shop for the day, but Jafar was interested only in one thing. He found the thieves' quarter without any instruction from Iago. After all, Jafar knew these streets well.

The establishment Iago had visited the previous day was clearly not open yet. He vaguely wondered if they served breakfast, for Jafar hadn't bothered to eat anything before leaving in his haste.

You may be fine starving away in that emaciated body of yours, Iago thought grumpily, but the bird would appreciate not going hungry, thank you very much.

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Iago grumbled, as no one was around to overhear him. "I'm starved."

"Patience, Iago," Jafar replied smoothly. "If we're the first ones to arrive, we will have dibs on gaining the owner's attention."

"And breakfast?" Iago pressed, growing more agitated by the minute.

Jafar glowered at him. "Do you only think of one thing, you simpleton? You don't look like you're starving to me."

Unlike you, Iago wanted to shoot back. Instead, he groused, "Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm, over the years, you've fattened up on the fine palace food. Perhaps you would do well to remember your humble beginnings and show a little gratitude once and a while."

Iago crossed his wings self-consciously over his stomach and grumbled to himself. He didn't want to argue with Jafar; he wasn't something to eat!

Luckily, the owner of the unnamed establishment chose that moment to open the door for business. Jafar rubbed his hands together eagerly and stepped toward the building.

The owner was caught by surprise. "I wasn't expecting anyone so early," the burly man said, gazing up at Jafar. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I believe you just might. I have the time and the money" - here, Jafar held up a purse filled with coins - "to make it worth your while." Gazing sidelong at the parrot perched on his shoulder, he added, "Oh, and something to eat wouldn't go amiss, either." Every word was uttered with the silky smoothness of a cunning beast readying itself to make a kill.

The thief's eyes saw only opportunity in the form of gold and missed the subtlety of the stranger at his door. "Do come in and make yourself comfortable. I shall be out with some freshly baked bread and fruit momentarily."

Jafar sneered at the inside of the building, turning up his nose at its spartan appearance. Iago knew this place was frequented by the well-to-do thieves and was in better shape that most buildings nearby, but compared to the palace, it did lack in stunning detail and decor. The sorcerer carefully seated himself at one of the tables, drumming his long fingers on the surface as he waited for the food.

Iago hopped off Jafar's shoulder the moment the food was brought out, and since the owner was milling about, he kept quiet. He knew better than to grab at the fruit until the other man was out of sight, but as soon as he turned his back, Iago attacked a banana and gobbled it down, no longer caring what Jafar thought of his manners or body's size. He was hungry, and he would concentrate much better on a full stomach.

Jafar picked at the food for a few minutes, then waved the owner over.

"Since we are alone, I have a question for you," Jafar said softly.

"Ask away, then."

"There was a woman in here yesterday - a fortune-teller of sorts. Would you happen to know her whereabouts?" Jafar inquired.

"Called herself Alara. She was here many hours. Read many men's fortunes. Seemed the real thing. She even read mine." He shrugged. "Who wants to know?"

"That is neither here nor there. A free-roaming fortune-teller is hard to come by, and I wish for her to read my fortune. Does she come by often?"

"No, she wasn't from around here, and I didn't ask. She said mention she'd be back in a fortnight to read more fortunes. Being the owner here and all, she helped with business, so I was all for her return. I suggest you come back in due time if you'd like your fortune read."

"I very well might," Jafar said, smirking, satisfied.

x x x

Two weeks later, the pair went through an almost identical routine as they had previously. Iago wasn't sure if it was necessary to be up at the crack of dawn, losing precious hours of needed sleep, and then to delay breakfast for Jafar's selfish ambition of being the first to arrive in the thieves' quarter again.

"She didn't exactly show up when the place opened last time," Iago pointed out at they neared their destination.

"I will not miss her," Jafar replied. "For his well being, that stupid oaf had better be right."

Iago snickered, imagining what Jafar would do to the thief if he was wrong.

Luckily for the owner, he wasn't. Although Alara wasn't there upon Jafar's grand entrance, she did make an appearance a couple of hours later. Having bribed the thief-owner with more gold, Alara was told to seek Jafar's company at once.

The fortune-teller looked Jafar up and down. Her eyes settled on Iago, causing him unease. The parrot shifted on Jafar's shoulder and briefly nudged him with his wing.

"You must be Alara," Jafar said, standing from the table where they had dined.

"You would be correct. And what name may I call you, sir?"

"Jalan is good enough," Jafar improvised. "You know what I wish. Now, where can we go for some privacy?"

Alara's eyes were on Iago again. "You wish for the bird to come?"

"The parrot stays with me everywhere I go," Jafar replied. "He is just a stupid animal. Or do you worry he might have the gall to know you're a fake?"

Alara sniffed. "I shouldn't think so. And you don't fool me for a second, bird. I can see intelligence in your eyes."

Iago couldn't help it. His impassive mask slipped for a second as his eyes darted nervously around, but he remained silent.

"Enough about my pet," Jafar intoned. "I wish for my fortune to be read. I will pay you whatever you wish for the information I seek, and what I want is extremely specific."

"Very well." Alara's eyes gleamed greedily in the dim candlelight as she beckoned Jafar to follow her into the back room.

As soon as they were seated across from each other at a low table, Alara removed her crystal ball from her bag and gingerly placed it between them. Jafar set the bag of gold coins next to it, and before she asked anything, Alara picked up the coins and examined them shrewdly.

"What do you specifically request about your fortune, Jalan?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"I wish to know how to locate the Cave of Wonders," Jafar stated.

Alara nodded, placing her hands on the crystal ball and closing her eyes. She hummed, almost inaudibly, for several long minutes, and Iago watched as Jafar's eyes grew more and more eager as they stared at the ball. An image became clear, and Alara opened her eyes.

"The golden scarab," she said. "You will need it to summon the Cave of Wonders. There are two pieces. One is within the city walls, beyond the reach of most who dwell here. The other is far away."

"Far away?" Jafar asked, disappointed. "Would you care to elaborate further, woman?" he nearly growled.

"I cannot see that clearly."

"How much do you want?"

"That is not the point, sir. I'm telling you that the inner eye cannot see that far. I have answered your question. Now, be gone."

Jafar stood, looming over her. His snake staff, which he was disguising as a walking stick, was thrust in Alara's face.

"You will tell me, now," Jafar hissed.

"Far away… far away… far away… where dwell the black and the undead..."

When it became clear that Alara truly didn't know, Jafar removed the staff with a snarl and dashed out of the room in a flurry of furious dark robes. Iago had to fly after him to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Finding the half of the golden scarab within the city walls proved laughably easy. Jafar was an intelligent man, after all, and his deduction skills quickly worked out that the most logical location for such a rare artefact would be in the royal treasure room. Over the centuries, Agrabah's sultans had received many gifts from surrounding kingdoms, and the current sultan often boasted of the palace's vast collection of strange and expensive items housed in the treasure room.

As Royal Vizier, Jafar was one of the few who had access to the room. The sultan's trust in the dark man was unquestioned, and many a time, rather than dirty his chubby hands with monetary transactions or employ his empty head with the calculations necessary to pay off others, he left those jobs to Jafar.

"That was easy, almost too easy, Jafar," Iago said once Jafar entered his chambers with the small scarab half in hand.

"Well, something ought to be easy after all the years of running around I've done," Jafar replied.

"Don't you mean _we've_ done?" Iago asked.

"Oh, very well, very well," Jafar said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Yes, you did you share… I suppose."

Jafar was in too good a mood to let Iago's questioning of his statement anger him. Still, Iago ruffled his bright red feathers indignantly as he sat on Jafar's wide shoulders. He fractionally shook his head and flew to his perch.

"I don't know about you, but I think an afternoon nap is in order," Iago said with a yawn. "Like you said, all this hard work…"

"No time for naps, Iago," Jafar said. "We have work to do. We must find the other half."

"Can't it wait a day?" Iago complained.

"Fine, you lazy bird," Jafar growled, beginning to grow annoyed with the parrot's insolence. "You can have your nap, seeing as I'm being exceedingly generous with you at present, and I shall do the work."

For once, Iago thought, shocked Jafar had given in. Not wishing to take his good fortune for granted, Iago closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

When he opened his eyes, it was hours later, as evening had settled upon the city. The last dim red rays of the setting sun filtered in through the ornate balcony curtains. If Iago were a different bird, he might have appreciated the beauty of the moment and the view the balcony afforded. As it was, when he landed on the railing there, he gazed down upon Agrabah with haughtiness and contempt. From this high, the people below appeared as ants… ants Jafar wished to exterminate if they didn't help his purpose.

Look at them, living their little lives like they somehow matter, Iago thought. I'm lucky Jafar got me away from that damned merchant years ago. I was made for something better than those people. Jafar, too - and he wouldn't have taken me under his wing if he hadn't thought so.

Iago snickered as his clever use of "under his wing." Not wanting to miss dinner, the parrot left Jafar's chambers and proceeded to the dining hall. He supposed he could have been annoyed with his master for failing to summon him when dinner was served, but a part of him was also grateful for no disruptions during his desired and well-earned nap.

Iago perched carefully on Jafar's shoulder. The snakey man only briefly turned to see his companion join him and returned his attention to the others gathered around the long table. Besides the sultan and Princess Jasmine, several diplomats from the surrounding kingdoms were present. Iago recognized many of them from years of attending tedious meetings, but he didn't give them a further sliver of thought.

Jafar idly fed Iago bits of fruit and bread as he dined, and like a good little, dumb parrot, he ate them, eagerly waiting for the meal to end, so he could eat like he was supposed to.

"Ah, Pretty Polly," Sultan suddenly said, his small eyes on Iago. "Glad you could join us. I was just asking Jafar where his bird was."

Before Iago could react, his mouth was filled with the vomit-inducing staleness of a cracker withdrawn from some smelly, sweaty part of the sultan's person. When Sultan returned his attention to his guests, Iago spat the cracker out as discreetly as possible and tried not to glare at Jafar when a deep laugh erupted from within his chest.

"As I was saying," Jafar resumed, interjecting himself into the conversation like a well-oiled machine, but Iago tuned out what he was saying.

What felt like hours later, dinner ended. The fruit bowl was left on the table, as usual, and Jafar lingered at the table.

Iago hopped onto the surface. "Did you find out anything?" he asked, curious.

"Alas, no," Jafar replied sullenly. "Most regrettably, this afternoon's meeting ran especially long with all these dim-witted dullards in town, so my time was severely truncated to spend as I wished. I haven't come this far in my quest to stop now, Iago. I will be triumphant, even if it takes years."

"Yeah, well, it _has _taken years," Iago said in between bites of apple. His manners left little to be desired, but Jafar was too wrapped up in his "quest" to notice.

"Patience, Iago," Jafar said softly. "Patience. How many times have I reminded you of its virtue?"

Too many to count, Iago thought with agitation. "You'd do well to remember a little of it for yourself, geez. How many times have you lost your temper and taken it out on me?"

Jafar laughed. "You're an easy target. Haven't you yet learned it's part of your job to be my punching bag?"

Iago didn't find his master's sense of humor amusing. He took his frustration out on the fruit bowl and gorged himself. Jafar left somewhere in the midst, finally taking notice of Iago's awful table manners and sickened by the parrot's eating habits.

Not caring what Jafar thought and only pleased to have the opportunity to eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted, Iago fell back onto the table, satisfied, patting his round belly and belching.

"I've really enjoyed growing fat," he said to no one in particular. He had been starved in that blasted cage before coming to live in the palace. His plumpness was a sign of his wealth and position of power in Agrabah. Why, just look at the sultan. If the man did have one thing right, it was his love of food, and Iago thought he would like very much to sport a belly as big as the ruler's.

So began the long period of time where very little happened for Jafar in terms of moving closer to his goal of getting the genie's lamp. The other half of the scarab could be anywhere in the Seven Deserts. The mystic lady's words of it being far away in a land of darkness and the undead seemed to speak of the Netherworld. Jafar had procured a rare artefact called the Eye of Gazeem, which was supposed to open a gateway to the Netherworld, but even the sorcerer was wary of using it. He had no death wish, no matter how much he wanted the lamp. All Iago heard when Jafar spoke of the Eye was that it gave the user the power to walk through walls.

While Jafar went about his usual business of pretending to ride on the sultan's coattails, Iago had his own agenda. Life in the palace had become second nature to him. Any previous parts of his short life had been long since buried beneath the desire to live the "good life."

Over the next few years, Iago continued to shamelessly gorge himself after every meal. He hated having to wait until the meals were over and having to pretend to be a stupid animal on Jafar's shoulder and take scraps, but he always got his fill and more later. He grew rounder and rounder, heavier and heavier, until he could no longer see his own feet.

"This has gotten out of hand, Iago," Jafar said one day, finally at wit's end with the parrot's gluttony. "I won't have you sitting on my shoulders if you insist of becoming fat enough to be considered one of the sultan's roast chickens."

"Aw, does your shoulder ache?" Iago shot back nastily, intent on taking another bite of an apple.

Jafar snatched the fruit away. "Enough. I'm completely serious, you insolent bird. You have everything you have ever wanted living in the palace, and it's all from my generosity."

Iago huffed and made to fly away, not wishing to hear another word. All Jafar ever talked about was his obsession with power. If Iago could truly have anything he wanted, he deserved to be happy in his plumpness. When he tried lifting off the table, though, he lost his balance and stumbled. He tried again, and again, and again… until he finally managed to take off for a few feet, only to come crashing to the floor.

Jafar was upon him in an instant. "You see? You have grown too fat to fly. Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't a bird be able to fly?"

Iago arched his eyebrows and grimaced. "Fine, I see your point, master. I'll, uh… cut back."

"Good, we can't have the cooks accidentally mistaking you for one of their fattened pheasants."

"Not funny, Jafar. You think you're so clever, scheming behind the sultan's back, but what's it gotten you lately? I hear there's a new young sorcerer who took over from crazy, ol' Destane in the Land of the Black Sands. Turned Destane and all the rest of the city's citizens into zombies or somethin.'"

_That _certainly grabbed Jafar's attention. "What? Where did you hear this?"

"Gossiping servants," Iago said with a lazy shrug. "It could be nothing."

"Servants hear things they aren't supposed to all the time, so they know more than they should. There may very well be some truth to this. Destane was too crazy even for me to handle, but with him out of power, perhaps it's the perfect opportunity."

"For what?"

"Think, Iago, think! It's all becoming clear to me now. How could I have missed it? The Land of the Black Sand must be the place where the other half of the scarab is hidden. It ties in perfectly with what that fortune-teller said."

"I hate to break it to you, Jafar, but if this new ruler overthrew Destane, don't ya think he's, I don't know, maybe even _more _powerful than him?"

Jafar sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you're right, Iago. This may be a problem, but I'm a patient man. I haven't come this far in my quest to give up now. The opportunity will present itself in time, I am sure."

Iago wondered at his master's vagueness, but didn't comment. He didn't know if Jafar had something in mind or if he was pretending to be in control, like always.

Just when this opportunity would present itself, Iago would like to know.

x

Weeks passed into months and into years. Princess Jasmine blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Suitors were now coming by the flock to call on her. On her sixteenth birthday, she was to be wed, according to the law.

Jafar's mood grew desperate and harsh when he was alone with the parrot. Iago didn't see him as the patient man he claimed to be, but then again, what did Iago know of patience? While he agreed that Jafar would make a better ruler than that idiot sultan, he still thought Jafar was in a high enough position to continue to benefit him, Iago.

While the bird continued to revel in luxury, he did cut back on his portions after meals. He had slimmed down considerably, although was still chubby. He didn't care to waste away like he had before coming to live at the palace.

Iago was lying on a bed of pillows in the quarters he shared with Jafar when his master burst through the doors. A ballistic smile spread across the man's harsh features.

"Iago!" he hissed happily. "The opportunity is here!"

Iago sat up, intent to hear, curious. "Well?"

"As much as it displeases and disgusts me to spend time disguised as a common criminal in the Thieves Quarter, the information found can prove of much value. A lowly thief by the name of Gazeem-"

"Any connection to that Eye of Gazeem you got your hands on?" Iago interrupted.

"Silence. Don't interrupt. Gazeem claims he came from the Land of the Black Sand, that he escaped with only his life and a sack of treasures. The man was a fool, truly, to brag of having treasure in front of other thieves. When they pressed him for these treasures, he refused, but when his life was threatened, he quickly changed his tune. His treasures turned out to be worthless, with the exception of a certain golden item he hid in his sleeve before displaying the rest of his find to his fellows. Unsatisfied with his claims, they threw him out on his grubby behind, but I pursued him and confronted him a ways away from the den. He denied having the golden item, until I promised him it would be worth his while. He is meeting us this evening at the fabled location of the Cave of Wonders. If he truly has the half we need, we will finally have our reward. I am certain in what I saw."

"And if he doesn't?" Iago asked skeptically.

"Then he will pay with his life," Jafar said darkly.

Iago smirked. Either way, this evening would be entertaining.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gazeem, the humble thief, as he called himself, came through. He delivered the other half of the long-awaited scarab, but just when Jafar thought himself finally on the verge of possession of the genie's lamp, his plans fell away with the Cave of Wonders rejecting Gazeem, burying him and itself in the sand, as if it had never been there.

Irate at years of waiting and feeling cheated, Iago's temper flared that evening. Jafar, however, remained chillingly calm at the end of the whole ordeal. Iago, panting for breath, eventually calmed himself to listen to his master's next step. They simply had to find the "diamond in the rough" - whatever that meant.

Jafar was as mysterious and elusive as ever as he concocted his plan. Apparently, the sultan's mystic blue diamond ring would provide the answer, but, like usual, to get the answer to the puzzle, Iago had to do the grunt work. He found himself running on one of Jafar's contraptions in his laboratory, the wheel spinning. Iago panted as he ran, wondering if this was revenge for his laziness. When Jafar demanded he go faster, though, Iago obeyed. An image became clear in the sand of the hourglass, and Jafar laughed maniacally.

"That's him! That's the clown we've been waitin' for!" Iago yelled, seeing the image of a street rat. Forgetting where he was, the wheel kept spinning, catching the unfortunate parrot in its cogs. While Jafar was satisfied, Iago was spit out and heaved into the rock wall, nearly knocking him out.

Jafar spent the next couple of days enacting his plan. The street rat was named Aladdin, and he was captured (on Jafar's orders) by the Royal Guards and locked away in the dungeon. Iago had to endure sweating profusely in Jafar's disguise, uncomfortably crammed against his bony frame as Jafar pretended to be a fellow prisoner, who promised riches to the young Aladdin if he'd help him. Jafar led the street rat out of the dungeon through a secret passageway and to the location of the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-head accepted this Aladdin character as "the one" and granted him entrance.

Jafar yelled after him to "touch nothing but the lamp." They waited, and Iago sincerely hoped this all would be worth it. What felt like an eternity later, the boy emerged with the lamp, clutching onto the edge of a gaping hole for his pathetic life. It was clear that Aladdin had angered the Cave of Wonders by touching something other than the lamp.

It seemed that Jafar's luck was turning, for the lamp was in his hand. Aladdin's flea-ridden pet monkey bit Jafar's hand as he made to give Aladdin his "eternal reward" by stabbing him with a crooked blade, and truly angered, Jafar hurled the monkey and Aladdin to their doom in the pit below. Laughing, Jafar removed his disguise and reached into his bag for the lamp, where he had stowed it moments before. When his hand came out empty, he hollered, "Noooo!"

Iago removed himself from his master's person and flew up into the air. This all was getting really old, he thought. Seeing Jafar's temper out of control, Iago was careful to keep his own in check and gingerly landed on Jafar's shoulder only when the sorcerer turned back for Agrabah.

"Does this mean you're givin' up?" Iago asked.

Jafar's eyes shot daggers through the parrot. "Never suggest such a thing to me again if you truly value your life," he hissed, sending fear through Iago.

Iago left his master's shoulders and kept a decent distance from him the rest of the ride home. He didn't know what was in store, but that night, Iago slept with one eye open, afraid Jafar might do something rash.

By the morning, Jafar had calmed somewhat, and Iago had a brilliant plan. He suggested Jafar marry Jasmine, and once married, Jafar would be the sultan and could simply do away with his "papa-in-law" and "the little woman" by throwing them off a cliff. Jafar ate up the idea like candy, seemingly pleased with Iago's plan. They shared in a few moments of evil laughter.

Jafar, intent to not waste another moment, rushed into the throne room with a scroll, feigning that he'd found a solution to the problem of Jasmine refusing every suitor who came to court. When the old man feebly protested the he thought the law stated that only a prince could marry a princess, Jafar began using his snake staff on the sultan to convince him otherwise.

Just then, a sudden fanfare erupted in the main street of Agrabah as trumpets sounded, and a parade began marching through the marketplace. The crowds gathered to watch the procession, curious what was happening. The sultan snapped out of his trance and was overcome with merriment as this ruckus and rushed out onto one of the balconies. Thoroughly annoyed, Jafar followed, and Iago couldn't help himself as he danced a bit to the catchy tune (until Jafar's glare stopped him).

The song proclaimed a Prince Ali Ababwa. Soon enough, the pompous youth was entering the palace, the sultan eating up the whole fanfare. Jafar, however, was suspicious, as was Iago. The youth looked awfully familiar. He seemed to grow uncomfortable as Jafar questioned him on his whereabouts, and just as Iago was beginning to grow amused by the kid's discomfort, the sultan, riding the prince's blasted magical carpet, chased him about the throne room, ending in another unfortunate date with a wall for Iago!

Some time later, Jafar's face darkened as the sultan led the supposed prince away, after a severe rejection by Jasmine. "I think it's time we said goodbye to Prince Abubu," he murmured.

That evening, the palace guards did Jafar's dirty work by dispatching with the prince, knocking him out and dropping him off a cliff into the sea. Thinking him out of the way for good this time, Jafar resumed his plan to magically convince the sultan to have him marry the princess. The sorcerer was on the brink of finally winning, when somehow, that blasted Prince Ali appeared seemingly out of nowhere, dropping accusations at Jafar.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed!"

Jasmine, who had been overcome with horror at the prospect of being told to marry Jafar moments earlier, was standing in front of her father, begging him what was wrong.

The prince roughly grabbed Jafar's snake staff and slammed it into the floor, breaking it and breaking its sway over the sultan.

"Your Highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this," the prince declared.

"What?" the sultan asked, snapping out of his daze. He immediately glared at the vizier and bellowed for the guards to arrest him.

Thinking they were truly at a dead end, Iago panicked. "That's it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."

Jafar, however, pulled a vial out of his robes and tossed it to the ground, the smoke enveloping Iago and him. The next thing he knew, Iago found himself in Jafar's lab. Jafar was laughing crazily, and Iago, thinking his master had finally gone nuts, tried to gain his attention. Jafar roughly grabbed the parrot around the neck and shook him.

"That Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Aladdin."

"Why, that miserable-" Iago started to say.

"He has the lamp, Iago, and you are going to relieve him of it."

"Me?" Iago squeaked, his eyes large.

Jafar released him, and coughing, Iago had to come up with a plan or face his master's wrath.

The following day, while the guards were still searching high and low for Jafar, Iago dressed as a flamingo and stood in the menagerie with the other birds. One of his many talents was being able to imitate voices perfectly. He pretended to be Princess Jasmine and called for "Prince Ali" to come outside. Aladdin fell for the trick, and chuckling evilly to himself, Iago swatted at the idiot flamingo next to him who thought him a female bird. He flew into Aladdin's room and easily found the lamp, pleased with himself to no end.

He promptly returned to Jafar with the lamp, who, of course, didn't so much as thank him for his hard work. Jafar smiled widely and rubbed the lamp, and a big, blue genie emerged. The blue lug seemed to have a sense of humor, but Jafar was having none of it. He made his first wish: to be the sultan and rule over Agrabah.

Overcome with horror, the sultan and Jasmine cringed at Jafar's gain of power. When Jafar realized he wanted more, he wished to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. The genie was reluctant, but had no choice. Jafar revealed the truth of Prince Ali being only Aladdin in front of Jasmine and the sultan and sent him away in a tower flying through the sky. Jafar was truly on top now. There was no way that street rat would be returning.

That evening, Jafar lounged in his throne and ate from Jasmine's hands. The princess had been shackled to the throne like a slave and was dressed in a red outfit, befitting for Jafar's tastes. Meanwhile, Iago revelled in forcefully stuffing crackers down Sultan's throat, gaining his revenge for years of being on the receiving end of the former monarch's treatment.

"Sultan wanna cracker? Here, have lots of crackers! Shove 'em all the way down yer throat!" Iago yelled, laughing as he did just that.

"Stop it!" Jasmine cried. "Jafar, make him stop!"

Jafar, amused, idly held up his hand, a smirk on his face. Iago gave one last shove and relented. The parrot decided he deserved a break after such taxing work and simply lay on a pillow, eating grapes like delicacies.

Life didn't seem like it could get any better, but just as Iago was finally relaxed and content, he felt something grab him from behind. Iago struggled to free himself of the monkey's grasp. Jafar was telling the genie that he was ready to make his final wish: for Jasmine to fall desperately in love with him.

The genie seemed to be disagreeing, but then Jasmine suddenly began to walk seductively toward Jafar. "Jafar, I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

"What was that?" Jafar asked, when a fruit bowl fell to the floor as Iago and Abu wrestled.

The pair stopped momentarily when Jasmine actually kissed Jafar! Even though he was his master, Iago found the sight of him kissing anyone revolting, and briefly, he shared a moment of disgust with the monkey.

Then Jafar's bellow came: "The street rat still alive?! No!"

Iago watched as Aladdin emerged from the shadows to fight Jafar. What was with this kid? Did he never die? The princess must have just been distracting him.

Jafar took on the boy easily, turning his rug and monkey into playthings and trapping the princess in an hourglass. Even Jasmine's ruthless tiger was silenced into submission when he was turned into a harmless kitten. Iago was cheering on his master, only to be knocked out. When Iago came to, Jafar was still a large, black viper, but then he decided to make his final wish.

"Genie, I wish to be an all-powerful genie!" he screamed.

What was going on? Iago wondered. Doesn't he realize the mistake he's making?

Jafar transformed into what could have been the devil himself: an immense genie, red and with glowing yellow eyes. He was lost in his own world of power, revelling that he was in control of the entire universe, but then the truth came as Aladdin yelled: "Aren't you forgetting something, Jafar? You wanted to be a genie. You got it, and everything that goes with it!"

Shackles bound Jafar's huge wrists. "What?!" the demon-genie roared.

A black lamp appeared, sucking Jafar into it. Iago, desperate to get away, as his master had been a fool let his lust for the supposed ultimate power trick him into falling for the street rat's plan all along, tried flying from the scene. However, Jafar grabbed him by the tail, pulling him into the lamp with him.

Stuffed inside the lamp with Jafar, Iago knew he had to find a way out. Jafar was nothing but an idiot, and Iago was done with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_That kid saved my life. Nobody's ever looked out for me before. Now it's like… it's like I owe him._

Those words kept repeating in Iago's mind. With a little convincing from the genie, the parrot had helped get the princess and the street rat back together. Then, suddenly, even Jasmine was accepting him!

How had everything changed so fast? Less than a day ago, Iago had escaped from the lamp, glad to be finally free of Jafar. With his one-time master stuck in the lamp, Iago had returned to Agrabah. His intentions had been what they always had: to be in power, even if he needed to suck up to the good guys.

An accidental saving of Aladdin's life had been enough to fool the street rat into taking him in, but finding himself locked again in a cage wasn't part of the plan. Aladdin's stupid monkey thought it amusing to set the tiger on him, and after a chase through the palace ensued, in which Iago was nearly eaten, Aladdin came to his aid.

Even now, Iago couldn't understand it.

Why would the kid what to take responsibility for me? he wondered. Let's be honest here… for once. He knew I didn't save him out of the goodness of my bleedin' heart, and yet… yet he stuck up for me, right in front of the sultan and the princess, two people who hated me the most after Jafar showed his true self to them.

Iago was left alone now, as if they all trusted him. Was it that simple? The devious part of him plotted how easy it would be to break into the treasure room or steal something else of value when they weren't watching him, but because of Aladdin's kindness, something had shifted in Iago.

They had given him his own room, complete with plenty of cushions to lounge on and fruit to eat (since he had missed dinner while being confined to a cage). The good guys were kind and generous because they were, well, good. This was a novel concept to Iago. Could he trust them?

Yes, he thought. I can. They trust me, and look at me… I…

"I wanted to kill the sultan and the princess not long ago. Oh, clever me came up with the idea and all for Jafar, but that's what I was always doin'... the dirty, hard work for him, and he never cared about me. Aladdin, he actually does, and I still don't know why. What's there about me that's good?"

Iago forced the guilt from his mind and reclined on one of the cushions. Jafar was gone. Iago was alive and in the palace, right where he wanted to be, and he had what he guessed must have been real friends for the first time in his life.

Life was good. He should relax.

"Ah, yeah, bein' one of the good guys has its advantages. Advisor to Aladdin, the new Grand Vizier… and when Aladdin becomes Sultan, that'll make me the Grand Vizier," Iago reflected, smiling to himself. He stretched and sat up as he spoke to himself, hopping down from the pillow and landing on the marble floor. "Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot, Jafar." He grabbed a bunch of grapes and shoved them in his mouth. "I'll never have to stand in his shadow again."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the room went dark, and that was when the darkness that was Jafar invaded Iago's life again. Struck to the heart with fear, Iago was stuck. He had no choice but to do Jafar's bidding. As usual, Iago was craven enough to look out for himself first, all at the expense of others. Even if Jafar as a genie couldn't kill him, Iago didn't have to let his imagination run away far to come up with any number of wretched ways Jafar would and could torture him.

And so began the twisting guilt in Iago's gut as he played his part too perfectly in Jafar's plan to ruin the lives of Iago's new friends. The next day, he was speaking words of deception cloaked as friendly advice, and both Aladdin and Jasmine were eating them up like delicacies. When Jasmine's gentle lips kissed the top of his shameful head and her delicate hand brushed through his feathers as she proclaimed how she had been "wrong about" him, Iago nearly caved.

But Jafar's gleaming, glaring eyes were never far from him, and they gazed down upon Iago in that moment. Iago clammed up. He shivered with hatred for Jafar and fear of his old master when the genie's skeletal hands held him in a kind of embrace, his deep intonation of "excellent" creeping down Iago's soft spine.

Although Iago was remarkably quiet for most of the day, he kept his head hung in remorse. When Aladdin found out the truth of the parrot's traitorous act, he threw him aside with rightful accusation. Back with Jafar, Iago watched, helpless to stop it, as everyone who had so recently come to trust him and count him as friend was imprisoned… and worse, Aladdin was to be beheaded.

When Jafar left Iago alone with the prisoners, Jasmine threw hot daggers with her words at Iago. He didn't blame her, and each one was a reminder of what he really was. Aladdin was going to die, and Iago was at fault.

That's it! I've had enough! Iago thought, frustrated and loathing himself.

He worked at freeing the genie. If he could, perhaps it wouldn't be too late to save Aladdin and then the others. Jafar would do what he wanted with him, but Iago no longer cared. These people were worth saving. He wasn't.

Before he realized his unlikely success, Genie was darting, flying free out of his glass enclosure, which Iago had shattered, somehow finding the strength to lift it high enough to drop. Within seconds, Iago felt himself magically removed from the dungeon. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was on the palace rooftop, along with Jasmine, Sultan, Carpet, and Abu. Genie was flying toward them with Aladdin in his arms, inappropriately remarking that the "no head look just isn't you" to his friend.

Stunned, relieved, but also fearful of Aladdin's reaction, Iago hid behind Jasmine, clutching onto her pant leg bottom as his lifeline.

"There's someone else who wants to see you," Jasmine said hesitantly to Aladdin, but she was smiling.

A brief look of confusion passed over Aladdin's face before Iago peeked out and said in a small voice, "Hello." He was going for innocent, but even his big, doey eyes were unlikely to sway Aladdin.

"You!" Aladdin yelled, pointing a finger at him. "How can you show your face? You're nothing but a-"

Iago ducked behind Jasmine again, waiting for the hateful words to come, but they never did. Jasmine intervened.

"Aladdin, Iago rescued us. He didn't have to, but he did."

"Rescued? Him?" Aladdin sounded surprised, but pleasantly so.

By now, Iago found the courage to step out. "Please note: did not have to, but did. Now we should be fleeing for our lives if you don't mind!" he finished, knowing Jafar wouldn't be far behind and wanting no part of him.

Of course, the good guys were having none of it. They went on to talk about their responsibility and how to destroy Jafar, despite Iago's misgivings and what he thought were perfectly rational remarks on Jafar's invincibility.

Aladdin thanked Iago and left him alone, not forcing the parrot to see his old master again. Iago was still in a rage that they would be so stupid as to risk their lives, which he'd just _saved_, to try and destroy a being who couldn't be destroyed (and who really thought they would get their hands on Jafar's lamp so easily?).

"Hey! I did my good deed! I don't owe you a thing! You hear me?!" Iago bellowed after the group as they retreated on the rug. All energy and anger gone out of him suddenly, Iago added more quietly, "Not a thing."

He flew over the palace walls and into the city. He had to find a place to hide, and in all honesty, Iago was looking to leave Agrabah entirely. He struggled some with this, as this place had been the only home he'd ever known. He now had to lose it, and knowing his luck, he would probably lose all the friends he had just gotten as well. Jafar would win and take over Agrabah, just as he had always wanted, and if Iago wasn't far away, he would suffer greatly.

Why do you have to be so noble and good, Aladdin? he thought, frowning. I paid you back in full for saving my life. We're even. Why not just take your princess and leave while you're alive?

"Because that's what makes you different from people like Jafar… and me," Iago said softly, sadly.

He landed in an abandoned building. On the floor was a shard from a broken mirror. Iago carefully picked it up and cradled it in his wings. He gazed long and deeply at himself. He was just a bird: small, insignificant, and forgotten. What had all those years of living in the palace and becoming as evil as Jafar gotten him?

"I'm a nobody. Alone. That's what it's gotten me," Iago whispered, the foreign feeling of tears in his eyes.

He didn't think he looked evil. After all, a parrot wasn't usually suspect to such a thing. His beak might be a little large, but his feathers were bright and soft, and although he was still somewhat hefty, he wasn't fat.

At least I had the sense to stop that indulgence, Iago thought, recalling how he had, at one point, gotten almost too heavy to fly.

"Jafar was pretty cruel about that, like everything." Iago shook his head. He was thinking about himself again. "Aladdin, he wouldn't ever be cruel to me. I… I can't just sit here and let things happen anymore."

Iago found the courage hidden within himself. Genie had told him that he did have a heart, even if it was small. This newfound feeling of wanting to risk his life for others scared Iago to no end, but he supposed that maybe that's what being brave was: being scared, but still doing the right thing.

Finding his resolve, Iago left the abandoned building, not wanting to abandon his friends to their sure fate if Jafar was allowed to have his way. Unsure of what he would do or how he could possibly help, Iago knew his place was by Aladdin's side. If he died, he would have finally done something worthwhile.

When Iago landed on the high wall surrounding the palace, his worst fears were confirmed. From a distance, he could see the sky turning red, then black as clouds descended. Jafar was in his genie form, a large, red demon floating over a lava pit. He had rent the surface of the earth, exposing its fiery interior. Terror gripped the parrot's heart and tugged.

Things were worse than he could have ever imagined.

A quick scan of the area showed Aladdin on a single, bobbing pedestal of rock, slowing sinking in the lava pit. The hero clung to the rock and screamed out in fright as Jafar shot fire from his eyes at him. Far away, Jasmine, Abu, and Genie, who was unconscious, watched from their own pedestal. The rug was no where to be seen, the only one who might have been able to save Aladdin now.

Before Iago knew what he was doing, he was flying like a cannon ball at full speed toward the back of his old master's ugly head.

"Give it up, boy," Jafar taunted Aladdin. "You shall never have my lamp. There is no one to save you this time."

"Hey, Jafar! SHUT UUUPPP!" Iago roared, charging Jafar. As quick as lightning, Iago came at him, making to attack with his talons, but Jafar ducked at the last second.

"Traitor!" Jafar screamed.

Pure adrenaline was propelling Iago now as he flew to the spot where the lamp lay. He hoped Genie was right about destroying a genie by destroying his lamp. He clutched the lamp in his claws and was immediately upon Aladdin, ready to hand it off to him.

But then, Iago's whole body shook with agony as one of Jafar's lightning bolts hit him straight on. He felt his body go limp as it was shot several feet away from Aladdin, and he barreled into the rock wall on the far side of the pit. As he fell, he thought this was the end of him… but then he landed on a rock with bone-crushing force. Somehow, through all of this, he was still awake.

His eyes searched for the lamp, and somehow, luck was on his side. It lay right next to him! He kicked feebly at it, but missed.

Jafar's mocking, laughing voice said, "Good help it so hard to find these days, isn't it, Aladdin?" And he laughed some more.

Oh, shut up already, Iago thought in annoyance. He focused his full attention on the lamp and kicked again. This time, his foot made contact, sending the blasted thing down into the flames below. That was the last thing Iago knew before everything went black.

Iago wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious. The last thing he remembered was kicking Jafar's lamp into the lava pit below, feeling the heat rising as he lay there, helpless. He thought this was the end of him.

But then, he felt the gentle touch of being held in someone's arms. He recalled a vague memory from long ago when he'd been a baby, his own mother cradling him, cherishing him. He couldn't see anything, but he heard muffled voices.

"But… but I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone," came a distant voice.

Iago recognized it as Aladdin's.

Iago opened his eyes a fraction and saw Aladdin's blurry face gazing down at him with sadness etched on every feature. He coughed, his throat dry. His every nerve was on fire, the pain too much. He coughed again and found his voice.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," he rasped, choking on his words.

"All right," Aladdin said with a wide smile.

"Oh, Iago!" Jasmine exclaimed in delight beside her boyfriend.

"He's alive!" Iago heard Genie yell a little farther away, a moment later a rocket version of him shooting up into the air.

Try as he might, Iago struggled to keep his eyes open. He was in and out of consciousness while Aladdin walked into the palace with him still in his arms, followed by the subsequent gentle ministrations Genie took with his magic to clean and tend to the parrot's injuries. He heard a rustle and felt himself enveloped in warmth. The creak of a door shutting and then silence.

Iago was awake long enough to know that he was in a bedroom. He gazed around in the almost darkness and saw that he was in the middle of a large bed, surrounded by pillows. They were letting him rest, and rest was what he needed more than anything. His mind was filled with questions: how did I survive? Is Jafar gone? Does this mean I can live in the palace?

But he was also too fatigued to think about much at all. Before drifting into a deep sleep, Iago's last thought was that Jafar surely must be gone, or else they wouldn't all be alive and well. He fell asleep with a smile on his beak.

Sometime later, he awoke. Night had fallen, so darkness permeated every corner of the room. Iago waited for his eyes to adjust. The full impact of his injuries was upon him. His head throbbed right behind his eyes. He swore one of his wings must be broken, as it was in a splint and he couldn't move it without wincing in agony. His one foot was bandaged as well. He felt around for a mirror, but found nothing within reaching distance. His stomach growled, and he wondered when the last time had been when he'd eaten something.

He groaned, intent on trying to fall back asleep, as he didn't think he could fly or walk. Just then, the door creaked open, allowing the candlelight from the corridor into the room. It spilled onto his bed, and as he looked down at his body, he was relieved to see his plumage was still intact, at least.

"Who's there?" he croaked.

"Hi, Iago," came the princess's voice - soft and gentle. She was upon him within seconds and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I thought you might be hungry and thirsty, but didn't want to disturb you. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," the parrot weakly joked. He regarded Jasmine through weary, wary eyes. "Jasmine, is he really gone? Please tell me he's gone."

"Yes, Iago," Jasmine replied, a smile in her voice. "You did it. You saved everyone - the whole city - from that horrible Jafar. You were so brave. So very brave." She sounded so proud.

Iago swallowed thickly. "Me, brave? No… I've been many things, but never that. Jasmine, I almost- I betrayed you all when you were all just starting to trust me. You should've never let me in if you knew what was good for you. I spent years and years on that man's shoulder, and it was by choice. Even when I'd had enough of him and left him, my intentions weren't good when I came back."

Iago tried not to flinch when Jasmine placed her hand gingerly on his back. While the pain was bad, he wasn't used to being touched in any way other than how Jafar would: to do harm.

Jasmine eased her hand away some. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not that," Iago said. "I mean, sure, I'm sore all over, but-"

"How many times, Iago? How many times did he hurt you?"

"I don't know. It wasn't so bad at first, you know. Believe it or not, he was actually sort of kind to me when he first took me in. I felt I owed him something for that. No one ever cared about me, and I thought Jafar did… but things changed. Either that, or his true nature started to show through the lies he fed me at first. I think he grew more power hungry as time passed, though. The closer he got to discovering the genie's lamp, he crazier he got. The worse he got, the more he hurt me if I disobeyed, but by then, I'd become nearly as bad as him. When he finally got his wish and was turned into a genie, I knew he'd lost it. I finally saw him for what he was and wanted out."

"And you came to Agrabah and ran into Aladdin."

"Yeah, and Al was… he was really the first person to look out for me. The whole idea was so weird."

"Now you have friends, Iago," Jasmine said. "Real friends who care about you. We want you here."

"I've never been wanted by anyone, Princess. It's hard for me to understand why you'd want to be my friend after everything I did."

"It's obvious you were coerced into helping Jafar after you left him. It's no wonder you were so afraid of him. You knew better than any of us what he was capable of. Iago, I'm so sorry for what he put you through. You saved us all and then saved us again, plus Agrabah. I'd say that more than makes up for anything you did wrong in the past."

"This is gettin' a bit too sentimental for me, Jasmine," Iago tried to jape when his eyes teared up. "I'm half-delirious from thirst, I think. Where's that water you brought?"

Jasmine laughed and handed the bird a cup. When she noticed his broken wing, she asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

Somewhat embarrassed, Iago blushed under his feathers and nodded meekly. He accepted the drink from the princess as she held the cup to his beak and gently tilted it. The water was better than gold in that moment. When he was finished, Iago said, "Don't tell anyone I needed help drinking a measly glass of water. I'll never live it down." But he was smiling.

"It's our secret," Jasmine said with a wink. "Listen, I know you're worn out beyond belief, so I don't want to keep you, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I'll leave some grapes next to you. They're already off the vine, so you should be able to manage, right?"

Iago nodded. "Thanks, Jasmine." Yawning, he lay back down. "First, I think a nap…"

Just as Jasmine was about to leave, however, Iago added, "Oh, Jasmine, one more thing…"

She paused and turned. "Yes, Iago?"

"You wouldn't remember, but when you were just a kid, I was friends with you, very briefly. It was when Jafar first brought me here, and I hadn't yet become so- so evil." He swallowed guiltily. "Anyway, I used to spend time with you in your room when you were studying, and we even talked at one point."

"You're right. I don't remember," Jasmine said with a frown.

"I swear I'm not lying," Iago said hastily. "Jafar, he found out about it and put a stop to it. He used his snake staff on you and made you forget, even made you afraid to be around me."

"He was a horrible man," Jasmine said spitefully. "He took so much away from so many, but most of all, from you. I wish we could've been friends sooner. I'm just sorry this all wasn't ended years ago."

Iago nodded, sleep overtaking him, and Jasmine stood in the doorway for a moment, then whispered, "Sleep well, Iago."

The parrot spent the next few days recuperating. He stayed in his room for the most part. Jafar's energy bolt had taken a lot out of him. Although small in size, Iago was determined to live. Jasmine's visit was just the first. His new friends were all genuinely concerned about his welfare, and although Abu's chitter-chatter annoyed him, as did Genie's ridiculous sense of humor, Iago couldn't find it in him to use his mouth as the weapon it could be. He muttered irritations to himself and rolled his eyes at them, but they seemed all the more amused by his behavior.

When Iago was finally well enough to leave his room, Aladdin came to get him for dinner one evening. He was overly careful as he picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay there, Iago?" Aladdin asked. "I don't want you to fall."

"I'm fine," Iago replied. "Why does everyone treat me like I'm gonna break?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"Okay, okay, stupid question. I guess I'm pretty broken, aren't I? But I'm fine, Al… really." I was a lot more broken on the inside before you guys came along than I'll ever be on the outside, he added silently.

When they reached the dining hall, Iago tried not to recall previous years of meals at that table. The sultan and Jasmine were in their usual places, and unfortunately, Aladdin was sitting in Jafar's old chair. Iago supposed that had something to do with the fact that Sultan had named him his new Royal Vizier. Aladdin set Iago on the table next to him, and once again, Iago couldn't help but be reminded of this spot being his for so many years, years he'd been evil.

Unlike with Jafar, however, he didn't have to wait for handouts. He ate less vigorously than he had in the past, his strength still not fully returned, but it was wonderful to be able to eat as he pleased with his friends… and to be able to be part of the dinner conversation. No more pretending to be dumb. No more waiting until everyone else was done eating to be able to have his fill. No more being on Jafar's shoulder.

He was free.

After dinner, everyone assembled in the throne room. Iago was feeling better than he had in days, and when he reflected back on his life, he knew his life was the best it had ever been.

"And so the bird lived happily ever after, wallowing in luxury as Aladdin's palace pal," he mused with a contented smile, lying on a bed of cushions.

"Now, my dear boy, or should I say, my new vizier?" Sultan asked Aladdin.

"Oh, say it!" Iago exclaimed, pushing himself up a bit.

"Sultan, I'm very honored, but-" Aladdin started to say, only for Iago to fly to his shoulder in outrage and shock. (Apparently, his wing wasn't broken after all.)

"What 'but?' 'But' is such a strong word!'" Iago exclaimed.

"I can't be your vizier."

"What?" Iago leapt from Aladdin's shoulder to the front of Sultan's robes, clutching at them, getting right in his face. "Sultan, the boy's talking crazy talk! Don't listen!" He flew back to Aladdin and bellowed, "What more do you want?!"

"The world."

"Look, personally I'm with you, kid, but let's take it one step at a time," Iago muttered, flapping next to Aladdin, who didn't seem to hear a word the parrot had said.

Genie yanked Iago out of the air and magically bound his beak with a bandage, but luckily for Iago, he quickly released himself from the blue buffoon's grasp.

"I mean, I wanna see the world. I can't just stay in the palace. There's too much to do. Too much to see," Aladdin was uttering on, much to Iago's dislike.

In a desperate attempt to talk some sense into the boy, Iago (who had since removed the bandage from his beak) pointed out, "Hey, what about your girlfriend? Do you think this lovely princess is just gonna wait around here?"

Rajah's clawed paw suddenly swiped Iago down to the ground.

"I most certainly will not," Jasmine said.

"There, ya see?" Iago asked from underneath Rajah's paw.

"I'm going to see the world, too," Jasmine continued.

Finally freeing himself, Iago flew high up into the air, and overcome with indignation at what he was hearing, yelled, "That's it! The madness is spreading! Crazy talk! Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people?! Shouldn't somebody ask what the brave parrot wants to do?!"

Flying in loops, Iago was working himself up into a tizzy. Here, he'd been thinking he would be relaxing and living the easy life from now on in the palace. He must have been feeling significantly better, physically, to be raging like he was. In the past, he would have paid dearly for such a display in front of Jafar. With his new friends, however, they were more amused than anything. Iago stopped when he heard their chuckles and landed on one of the arms of the throne, speechless (for once).

"Iago," Jasmine said, coming over to him, "calm down. I'm glad to see your spirit, but you don't want to make yourself regress by losing your temper."

"You can come along," Aladdin suggested.

"Yeah, one adventure after another!" boomed Genie, popping into an Indiana Jones-like persona. "It's Al and the gang, taking on one bad guy at a time!"

Iago covered his face and groaned. "You aren't serious?"

"C'mon, Iago. Jafar's not the only baddie out there," Genie said in his good-natured way.

Iago gazed around at the motley group: Jasmine with her flawless beauty and fiery but kind spirit, Aladdin with his ruggedly good looks and courage, Genie with his big heart and zaniness, a monkey, a rug… and him?

Could I really do it? Be a good guy and be a part of their team? Iago wondered.

"You want me to come along on these crazy adventures, I suppose?" Iago asked gruffly, folding his wings across his chest.

"If you want," Aladdin said. "No one's forcing you."

"But don't be alone, Iago," Jasmine said softly, her face near his. "Remember, friends?"

Iago sighed and uncrossed his wings, letting down his guard. "I'm probably gonna regret this, but- oh, okay, yes."

Genie whooped his approval, and shortly after that, Iago tuned out. He was well and truly done in for the day.

I'm as crazy as they are, he thought as he went to bed that night, but I have friends. For the first time in my life, I have real friends.

And so began the rest of Iago's long life. He was right that it would be crazy, but it would also be worth every second spent with his friends.


End file.
